Nord
Nord – ludzie zamieszkujący Skyrim, pierwotnie zamieszkiwali kontynent Atmora. Przywykli oni do zimnego klimatu i wspaniale znoszą mróz. Słyną z hodowania krów górskich. Popularne wśród nich jest posiadanie psa. Wygląd i charakterystyka Nordowie są znani ze swojej jasnej cery i jasnych włosów. Razem z Redgardami oraz Orsimerami są jednymi z silniejszych i wyższych ras Tamriel. Przez ich miejsce zamieszkania posiadają wrodzoną odporność na mróz, co daje w grach całe 50% odporności na mróz (100% w The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind). Posiadają też predyspozycje do walki w zwarciu, bronią obuchową oraz bronią dwuręczną. Są oni nieufni i mało tolerancyjni, co pokazuje sytuacja Mrocznych Elfów lub Argonian w Wichrowym Tronie. Wychowują się w duchu tradycji, o które bardzo dbają. Historia Era Meretyczna Nordowie pierwotnie mieszkali na Atmorze, skutym lodem kontynencie na północ od Tamriel. W pewnym okresie Ery Meretycznej, wybuchła wojna domowa. Wtedy to legendarny wojownik Ysgramor zebrał sobie lojalnych towarzyszy i wyruszył na południe, do Skyrim. Prowincję tą zamieszkiwali Falmerowie, którzy traktowali Nordów z podejrzliwością. Ysgramor ze swoimi przyjaciółmi założył miasto Saarthal. Śnieżne Elfy poczuły jednak zagrożenie ze strony ludzi północy. Pewnej nocy zakradły się więc do Saarthal i wymordowały większość Nordów. Jedynymi ocalałymi byli Ysgramor i jego dwaj synowie. Odpłynęli oni na Atmorę, akurat gdy zakończyła się wojna domowa. Wkrótce Ysgramor ponownie przybył do Skyrim razem z Pięćsetką Towarzyszy. Odbił wtedy Saarthal i wybił większość Śnieżnych Elfów z tych ziem. Ci, którzy przeżyli, zawarli umowę z Dwemerami. Falmerowie dostali nowy dom u krasnoludów, jednak przez wiele lat życia pod ziemią, zamienili się w krwiożercze, ślepe potwory. Pierwsza Era W roku 1E 113, król Harald stał się pierwszym Najwyższym Królem Skyrim, a w roku 1E 143 z tej prowincji uciekły ostatnie Śnieżne Elfy. Syn króla Haralda, Vrage, rozpoczął podbój Skyrim. Zabił on dotychczasowego Najwyższego Króla i sam zajął jego miejsce. W dodatku zajął też północne tereny Morrowind oraz Cyrodiil. Wtedy stolicą był Wichrowy Tron, jedno z większych miast Skyrim. Po pewnym czasie jednak Pierwsze Imperium zaczęło się rozpadać, gdy zginął król Borgas w 1E 369 roku. Nie miał on potomków, którzy mogliby zająć tron, więc jarlowie zwołali Moot. Niestety jednak Pierwsze Imperium było tak osłabione, że nawet na Moot nie udało się wybrać Najwyższego Króla. W Skyrim rozpętała się więc wojna. Przez nią Pierwsze Imperium utraciło wszystkie swoje tereny poza północną krainą. w 1E 420 roku, wojna się zakończyła. W późniejszej Pierwszej Erze, Akavirczycy zorganizowali inwazję Skyrim. Nordowie dzielnie walczyli, jednakże nie udało im się odeprzeć inwazji. Wtedy też lud północy sprzymierzył się z Remanem Cyrodiilem, który pokonał Akavirczyków. Druga Era Druga Era okazała się bardziej krwawym okresem dla Nordów. Generał Hjalti Wczesna-Broda prowadził zacięty konflikt z Bretonami. Dzięki sprzymierzeniu z Colovianinami, Hjalti zdobył przewagę i odparł ataki Bretonów na Skyrim. Niedługo potem, do generała przybył Ysmir. Nauczył on Hjaltiego Drogi Głosu. Podczas ostatniej bitwy tej wojny, Hjalti użył Thu'um, by odnieść zwycięstwo. Wtedy przybrał imię Talosa, inaczej Korony Burzy. W roku 2E 852, Talos zjednoczył się z Bretonami i zajął Cyrodiil, zaczynając od Gór Jerall. Po zdobyciu Sancre Tor, Talos został ogłoszony Cesarzem. Talos przybrał imię Tiber Septim i utworzył Trzecie Cesarstwo, w którym Nordowie byli jedną z najsilniejszych i najbardziej wpływowych ras. Trzecia Era Pierwszym znanym wydarzeniem w Skyrim jest ślub Najwyższego Króla Mantiarco z Potemą Septim. Ślub ten był praktycznie przypadkowy, gdyż Potema ukradła Przysięgi Poślubin przeznaczone w oryginale dla jej ciotki. Wilcza Królowa urodziła jarlowi syna, Uriela Septima III. W 3E 121 wybuchła Wojna o Czerwony Diament. Toczyła się ona pomiędzy Urielem Septimem III, który obwołał swojego wroga w wojnie, Kintyrę II, bękartem. Z pomocą swojej matki, Uriel zdobył wiele terenów Tamriel, w tym Wysoką Skałę. Podczas Bitwy Ichidag, wojska potomka Wilczej Królowej zostały rozbite przez Cephorusa Septima. Uriel został pojmany. Podczas eskortowania go do więzienia, bandyci napadli na karawanę, tym samym zabijając Uriela Septima III. Wojna została zakończona, gdy Potema Septim została zabita podczas ostatniego oblężenia Samotni. Podczas gdy Jagar Tharn porwał Uriela Septima VII, pomiędzy Skyrim a Hammerfell i Wysoką Skałą powstał nowy konflikt, zwany Bend'r-Markh. Była to jedna z niewielu wojen, która zagrażała przejęciem terenów Nordów przez Redgardów i Bretonów. Pokój nastał, gdy Uriel Septim VII został uwolniony. Czwarta Era Po Kryzysie Otchłani, gospodarka Skyrim podrosła. Prowincja Nordów była bogata jak żadna inna. Jednakże w 4E 171 wybuchła Wielka Wojna, pomiędzy Aldmerskim Dominium a Cesarstwem Tamriel. Wojna zakończyła się Konkordatem Bieli i Złota. Przez tą umowę m.in. zakazano wiary w Talosa, czy wyeliminowano większość Ostrzy. Przez konkordat wybuchł też bunt, zwany Buntem Gromowładnych, którym przewodził jarl Wichrowego Tronu, Ulfrik Gromowładny. Przywódca buntu wyzwał na pojedynek Najwyższego Króla Torygga. Podczas walki użył Thu'um, przez co zabił Najwyższego Króla. Po tym wydarzeniu wybuchła Wojna Domowa pomiędzy Gromowładnymi a Cesarstwem Tamriel. Niedługo po tym, nastąpił atak Alduina na Helgen. Tam miała się odbyć egzekucja Ulfrica Gromowładnego i Ostatniego Dovahkiina. Siwobrodzi wezwali Smoczę Dziecię na Gardło Świata. Tam Dovahkiin odkrył swój dar i swoje przeznaczenie. Po przejściu wielu trudów, m.in. po zdobyciu Pradawnego Zwoju w Alftand, Smocze Dziecię zabiło Alduina, tym samym wypełniając swe przeznaczenie. Religia Nordowie wierzą głównie w Dziewięć Bóstw, lecz wielu wierzy też w pierwsze bóstwa Nordów z Panteonu Nordyckiego. Najważniejszymi są: * Shor – stworzyciel Sovngardu, bóg świata podziemnego * Kyne – odpowiednik Kynareth, bogini burzy. * Alduin – „Pożeracz Światów”, „Zguba Królów”. Smok, pierworodny Akatosha. * Tsun – bóg prób i walki z przeciwnościami losu. * Ysmir – bóg ludzkości. Skaalowie Istnieje odmiana Nordów, których zwie się Skaalami. Żyją tylko na Solstheim i wierzą we Wszechstwórcę. Żyją trybem plemiennym. Skaalom przewodzi wódz, ale ważną osobą jest też szaman. Ostatnim znanym wodzem jest Fanari Mocny Głos, a szamanem Freia. Mimo, że pogoda na Solstheim jest jeszcze gorsza, niż w Skyrim, Skaalowie nie chcą opuścić wyspy, gdyż nie chcą porzucić ziemi swych przodków. Ciekawostki * Kultura, architektura i zwyczaje Nordów są oparte o lud Normanów, ludzi żyjących na terenach dzisiejszej Skandynawii w X wieku n.e. * Wiele imion Nordów to słowa pochodzące ze terenów słowiańskich (Lod, Vilkas, Vald). * Wiele imion Nordów to lekko zmodyfikowane słowa pochodzące z Islandii i Skandynawii -Heimskr to zmienione słowo „Heimskur”, co oznacza „głupi”, albo Markart to zmienione słowo „Markaðr/Markaður”, które oznacza „rynek”. Galeria Nord (Skyrim).jpg|Nord w Skyrim Nord 2 (Skyrim).jpg|Nord w Skyrim Nord (Online).jpg|Nordka w TES: Online Nord (Morrowind).png|Nordka w TES III: Morrowind Zobacz też * Nord (Legends) * Nord (Online) * Nord (Skyrim) * Nord (Oblivion) * Nord (Shadowkey) * Nord (Morrowind) * Nord (Battlespire) * Nord (Daggerfall) * Nord (Arena) Nawigacja en:Nord es:Nórdico de:Nord ru:Норд fr:Nordique nl:Noorderling uk:Норд Kategoria:Lore: Ludzie